


Through Thick and Thin

by littlesciencebabies (readaholic2200)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readaholic2200/pseuds/littlesciencebabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma’s sitting on the toilet, at least 10 boxes of pregnancy tests on the bathroom counter, anxiously waiting the five minutes it says for the results to appear</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Thick and Thin

Jemma’s sitting on the toilet, at least 10 boxes of pregnancy tests on the bathroom counter, anxiously waiting the five minutes it says for the results to appear. Jemma always knew that for the best results of anything at all should be tested with different variables. In her mind, this was just like the scientific method. The independent variables were the different brands of tests and the dependent variables were the results. Thinking of it this way soothed her rattled mind.

As the 2 minute mark passed on the first three tests, Jemma felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She had immediately told Skye once she realized her period was late and it was never late, and they had both gone and bought the tests together.

The text read: “ _hey are they done?”_

She sent back a quick reply: “ _No, not yet. About three min left_.”

“ _dont worry. sry i cant be there w/ you”_

Just as Jemma was about to type back a reply, she heard a knock come at the bathroom door.

“Occupied!” she yelled at the closed door.

“Jemma? Can I come in?” It was Fitz.

“No, I—“ Before she got her sentence out, she heard the door handle turn. Damn, she knew she should have locked it, but it was hard to remember that since both her and Fitz shared this bathroom in their apartment. They were so used to not having any privacy that she didn’t think twice about locking the door.

“So, I…” Fitz trailed off when he saw her looking at a piece of plastic on the toilet seat and then looked around to notice the many pregnancy test boxes sitting around the bathroom.

Judging by his stunned expression, he wasn’t going to be talking soon, so Jemma spoke up.

“I took a pregnancy test…well, _tests_. I didn’t know which was the most reliable, so I just bought a bunch to…”

“Increase accuracy, yes, I know,” he finished, jumping out of his stupor. “But why would you think you’re pregnant?”

“Well, I was late and I’m never late, and I’ve been feeling quite nauseous and…”

The chime on Jemma’s phone that signaled that the five minutes were up started ringing. It was time. Jemma couldn’t find herself to look at the little strips of plastic she held in her hand.

“I’m really, _really_ sorry to spring this up on you so quickly and I _was_ going to tell you, just after I found out, and I understand if you don’t want to stay together and—“

Fitz cut her off with a kiss.

“Jemma, I’m staying here right beside you, no matter what. The whole damn time, remember?” Jemma nodded, tears springing to her eyes. “Now let’s see if we’re having a baby.”

They looked down at the tests on a count of three.

Two little lines on all three of them.

A little FitzSimmons was on their way.


End file.
